Mugen 無限 Part I
by xxAngelHeartxx
Summary: War is upon the world as Hyne's faithful plot their vengeance against Gardens and SeeDs. A new sorceress rises, rallying the hopeless as she hunts down the Fragments against time. A story of love that conquers across generations. Next gen/End game fic
1. 01 Prima Luce

**Mugen ~ 無限 ~ Part I**

**Chapter 1 – Prima Luce**

The view from the bridge had always fascinated him. So many colors and images flashed before his eyes. It was like an endless slide show, enlightening his mind to the amazing wealth of knowledge and beauty in the outside world. He could stare at the view for hours and hours, even if it is irrelevant to his job description. Being the head pilot of Balamb Garden gave him the privilege of wasting his life away in front of large glass windows.

_ I'd take this over risky SeeD missions any day._ Nida stretched and yawned.

He plopped himself down onto the hovering pilot chair he ordered from Esthar. The Torama-hide seat took a slight dip, then rose until Nida is satisfied with the view. He tapped a few buttons on the armrest. The chair tilted backwards and locked into resting position.

"Ah, the wonders of air pressure technology."

Nida wriggled a little in his chair, adjusting to the spring dampness trapped in its leather surface. "I need to talk to somebody about getting a better cooling system in here". He muttered.

He felt sluggish, enveloped by the heat of the sun. He closed his eyes. He needed some hard-earned rest after piloting the Garden to Fisherman's Horizon overnight. It was the annual Entrance Ceremony at Balamb Garden that day. There was nothing for Nida to worry about until the Commander issues the order to leave. Since the Garden was being repaired for its rusted gears, he had all the time in the world to unwind before his beloved window view.

"Wake up!" A rolled-up copy of the latest Timber Maniacs hit his feet. Nida rubbed his eyes as awareness slowly seeped in.

"What…?" His voice wobbled in his half-dream state.

"The mechanics in F.H. want to talk to you about the new piloting gear." Xu frowned. "You weren't relieved of your post! Why are you sleeping?" She put her arms behind her back in her usual authoritative pose.

"Gee Xu, calm down. You're acting like it's that time of the month again". Nida yawned. "You and your violent outbursts..."

Xu kicked a lever on the ground and Nida's hovering pilot chair came tumbling down.

"What did you do THAT for?" Nida yelled, fully awake now.

"For making a highly inappropriate comment to your superior officer!" Xu replied sharply.

Nida grimaced at the rank-pulling and put his right arm around Xu. "Come on Xu, it was a joke!"

Xu flung his arm off her shoulder and stepped onto the platform that transported her down from the bridge.

"Women…" Nida sighed. He bent down, silently surveyed the wreck that was his precious hover chair. "There goes ten thousand gils I'll never see again".

* * *

"Commander?" Rapid knocking followed. "Commander? The ceremony will begin soon."

Squall's fingertips raised onto his forehead. _Why is it that they must pick the warmest, most humid day of every spring for these pointless orientations?_ He mumbled an acknowledgment before taking one last look at the mirror by the door.

"Did you memorize your speech?" a voice called out from the bathroom.

"Yes." _It's the same speech every year. _Squall took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Did you polish your shoes? I want you to look like a real commander Squall." Rinoa shouted from the bathroom.

"Whatever."_ A _real _commander? I've never asked for any of this. I've never wanted to be this "leader" that you all made me out to be._ Squall glanced at the holo-clock on the nightstand. "Are you done yet Rinoa?"

"Almost!" She hurriedly gathered her layered dark hair into a ponytail with a light blue ribbon. "Can you go get Storm and Nellie?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the quad." Squall walked out of his office.

"Thanks Squall." Rinoa flashed her best smile in front of the mirror. _Storm is going to be among the new students this year. _Rinoa smoothed the pastel blue dress around her. _It's incredible, how quickly time pass us by._

_

* * *

_

Marta looked at the piles of plastic trays in front of her. "I sure wish life is more than washing dishes and making hotdogs." She mumbled. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure stealthily stepped into the kitchen. "Right on time." She acknowledged the frequent visitor. The man flipped over the kitchen counter and landed beside her. "Here it is." He whispered. "The only thing left of that place." A small hardcover journal was thrown into Marta's lap. "Marta, you promised". The man looked around impatiently. "I ain't got time to waste. Entrance Ceremony's about to start and I've gotta head out soon."

"The tray on the counter..." Marta replied absent-mindedly. The object in her hands brought back so many memories. Marta sighed. _I wish he is here right now._

"I should've never been so harsh to that boy, forcing him to become someone he is not." She raised a hand to her face and wiped her tears. "Any news of him?" The lunch lady lightly patted the dust off of the journal.

The man at the counter was busy stuffing the famous Balamb Garden hotdogs into his pant pockets, oblivious to Marta's inquiry.

"Boy! I _asked_ you a question!" Marta raised her voice. It is difficult for her to believe that this incompetent fool is actually a member of the elite SeeD mercenary organization.

"Wa? I ono wa yur tawken aou." He replied with his mouth full.

"Never mind." Marta carefully placed the book into her apron pocket. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Nuu pobum." The man replied. Pieces of chewed up hotdogs began to fall out of his mouth. "Ah, 'cuse me."

The familiar melody that signifies incoming intercom messages blared through the speakers.

"Good morning. This is your head pilot Nida Alcazar speaking on behalf of Assistant Commander Xu Larter. The Entrance Ceremony will begin in approximately fifteen minutes. It is kindly requested that all new and transferring students to report to the quad immediately. Parents and guardians please form a line at the Garden Front Gate for the mandatory I.D. and security checks. I repeat, the Entrance Ceremony will begin in the quad in approximately fifteen minutes. All students and their guardians are expected to report to the quad and to the front gate respectively." There was a slight pause, a woman's voice could be heard in the background arguing with Nida.

"Fine, FINE!" Nida's voice was filled with annoyance over the intercom. He cleared his throat. "Although this is _completely_ inappropriate and unnecessary." He paused. "Zell Dincht, please report to the library. Your wife is on a rampage…" A thump was heard. "Oww, Sara. That hurts! Anyway… Zell, your wife needs you to get changed and bring the kids to the quad. Okay, I've had enough of being beaten up by menstruating women today." The intercom buzzed from the banging of the microphone.

The man at the counter had a guilty look on his face. "Aw, so soon?" He hurriedly squished the last few hotdogs into his jacket. "Yo! Gotta go Marta, you heard 'em".

"Bye Zell." Marta sighed and pulled on her dish-washing gloves. _I bet he must be as tall as Zell by now. I wonder if he likes hotdogs._

_

* * *

_

Squall frowned at the intercom message. _What was Nida thinking broadcasting THAT to the whole school? To think he was the one who was criticizing my own orders before the battle with Galbadia Garden._ Squall shook his head. _What a way to ruin Balamb Garden's reputation_. He sighed and swiped his keycard through the door to his children's bedroom. The door slid open quickly. He was met with a frustrated boy who was trying unsuccessfully to fit into his Academy uniform.

"Storm?" Squall walked up to his son. "Need some help?"

"No." The little boy picked at his navy blue pants, which lay crumpled and inside out on the floor.

"Well when you do, you know where to find me".

Squall surveyed the room. "Where is your sister?"

"Playing with the potty." Storm pointed to the bathroom.

"You better finish putting that on by the time I have your sister dressed up and ready." Squall looked sternly at his son. Storm frowned and attempted to stand. Unfortunately he tripped over his pants, and fell face down onto the ground.

Squall sighed. It could've been a lot worse. Especially if he had sent Storm to vacation with his grandfather like Laguna had pleaded for. The President of Esthar wanted to mend his relationship with his son via his grandchildren, and Squall very plainly refused. There was no use in rebuilding a relationship that never existed in the first place.

He walked over to the bathroom and knocked slightly on the door. "It's me angel, may I come in?"

"Daddy." A tiny voice spoke from within. Squall opened the bathroom door and stepped in. The tiny girl was looking at her plastic chocobo potty with interest. Squall patted her head. "What are you doing Nellie?"

"Choco." The girl pointed at the potty.

"Yeah Nellie it's a chocobo." Squall looked into his daughter's light blue eyes. "What about it?"

The girl didn't reply. She put her tiny hands on the potty seat and attempted to put her head inside to take a peek.

"Let's not do that today." Squall picked his daughter up and dropped her off by the bed. He rummaged through her tiny closet looking for an appropriate outfit.

"Don't you have anything that doesn't have a chocobo or moogle on it Nellie?" Squall frowned. _I need to discuss this with Rinoa someday._

"Daddy." Nellie tugged at her father's pants slightly. Squall looked down and saw his daughter pointing at a tiny white dress on a nearby chair. "Is this what you're supposed to wear today?" Nellie nodded. Squall examined the dress. A small tag dangled - "Made in Dollet" on one side and "2000 gils MSRP" printed on the other.

"Two thousand gils for a dress?" Squall ripped the tag off. "Come here Nellie. I need to put this on you." Squall undressed his daughter and hurriedly threw the white dress over her head. "Okay, let daddy look at you." The tiny girl's glistening eyes were made more apparent by the starch white lace dress. Squall smiled. "You're my pretty little angel."

"Wa'eva" Nellie replied. She picked up a stuffed moogle toy at the foot of her bed and walked over to her brother.

Storm, his uniform crooked, sat on the ground and attempted to put on his polished black shoes while Nellie looked on.

"Here Storm, let me help real quick." Squall reached for his son's shoes.

"No." Storm flashed Squall an angry look. "I can do it by myself!"

"I'm sure you can Storm, but we need to hurry up."

"No!" The boy turned away from his father.

"Okay. Do what you want." Squall stood up and took a step toward the door.

Nellie walked over to Storm.

"Daddy." The girl said in her tiny voice.

"What is it Nellie?"

"Shoo." Nellie pointed at her brother's feet.

"I can't do anything if your brother doesn't want my help".

"I don't need help!" Storm shouted.

"See?" Squall walked over to Nellie. "Come on angel. We need to meet Mama at the quad."

Nellie looked up at her father, then at her brother. She turned to Storm and handed him her stuffed moogle. "Stom haf moogo. Geev Daddy shoo."

Storm looked at his sister intently, searching for any hidden motives behind her gesture.

"I don't want your moogle". Storm knitted his brows.

He considered the situation for a moment, then threw his shoes at Squall.

Squall bit his lips to hold a smile. He crouched down and put the shoes onto Storm's feet. The boy turned his head away, dwelling in his bad mood. Squall helped his son up and adjusted his uniform. "Storm, you're going to be a student of Balamb Garden now. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you anymore."

Storm stomped out of the room.

Squall looked down at his other child. "Thank you, angel." He picked up the girl and held her securely in his arms. "Daddy wouldn't know what to do without you."

Nellie smiled, her arms wound tightly around her father's neck.

The two caught up with Storm down the corridor. The boy held onto Squall's outstretched hand in silence as they walked toward the quad.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading the revival of Infinite Saga. The new title Mugen is Japanese for "Infinity". I am pushing out this newly revised version today, 8/31/2010 to commemorate the 8 year anniversary of this fic's initial publication (8/31/2002). Let's start with a disclaimer: Square-Enix Co. Ltd. owns everything from the original Final Fantasy VIII. This includes characters, locations, monsters, the Gardens, etc. I claim rights to my original characters Storm and Nellie Leonhart, this storyline, and original objects created specifically for this fic, most especially Nellie's Chocobo potty.

Prima Luce is Latin for "At First Light". This story is dedicated to my friend Melissa W., who has been a constant source of support and inspiration throughout the writing of this fic. See you all in Chapter 2!


	2. 02 Postera Crescam Laude

**Mugen ~ ****無限 ****~ Part I**

**Chapter 2 – Postera Crescam Laude**

"Where is Squall?" Quistis asked impatiently.

"I don't know Quisty, but look at all these cute little kids! Just think how much fun they will have at this year's Garden Festival! Whoohoo! I can't wait! Maybe some of them will help out too! Do you think we need to get more kiddy rides this year with so many of them around? Maybe a Mesmerize carousel. Oh, but we will need to take their horns off or they may cause injuries. How about a chocobo spaceship? I'm SO sure that Nellie would love that! Hmm… maybe a virtual battle arena! Wait, that's too violent! What if something horrible happens? I would feel SO bad…"

"Selphie! The Festival's not for another three months! Finding Squall is more important right now. The ceremony is starting in less than two minutes and the all important Commander of Tri-Gardens is nowhere to be found!"

"Sorry Quisty. I just get soooooo excited thinking about the Festival. Whoohoo! Maybe I'll have the kids put on a play…"

"Selphie!"

"Sorry."

Quistis sat nervously on the stage setup in the quad area. From there she could overlook all of the excited and enthusiastic new students in the rows of chairs below and their stoic parents sitting not very far behind. She took out a small handkerchief and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead. Quistis had been the headmistress of the Gardens for ten years now. When the battle with Sorceress Ultimecia ended, Headmaster Cid chose to return to his old home with his wife Edea to rebuild the orphanage. Knowing Squall's dislike for leadership, Cid placed the burden of being the headmaster of Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia Gardens onto Quistis Trepe's shoulders. She would make a fine headmistress, he said, as long as she learned to become more confident and more comfortable with herself.

Quistis took the job half unwillingly. It had been her dream to see the three Gardens unify as one body, but she had never imagined that the job would've went to her. Being the headmaster of one Garden was already a hard enough task, but for all three? For the past few months Quistis went around the Gardens for routine inspections. In between she found herself conducting job interviews and compiled fiscal reports. She had even resolved a strike by the lunch ladies' union . During those seemingly endless days, Quistis would lock herself within the passengers' deck aboard the Ragnarok, making friends with piles of paperwork. Irvine and Selphie, who tagged along as SeeD representatives, would joke around and have their "whoohoo!"s at the bridge. Quistis wished that she had time to be young and carefree like her friends. _I wonder if Selphie would be so happy if SHE is the headmistress instead,_ Quistis often thought jealously. _But if Selphie IS the headmistress, the Gardens would become three-storied playgrounds with the Garden Festival taking place all year long._ Quistis sighed at the thought.

She had just attended the Entrance Ceremony at Trabia Garden last week. The new students there were mostly older teens sent from Cid and Edea's orphanage. With Balamb Garden being the only Garden that conducts SeeD field exams, many parents chose to enroll their children directly there. Balamb Garden's enrollment cap was always reached year after year. The older Garden hopefuls naturally applied to Galbadia and Trabia Gardens instead, hoping to transfer to Balamb Garden once they have successfully passed the written portion of the SeeD exam.

The orientations at Balamb Garden therefore, had always given Quistis painful migraines. The children were very unruly, being as young as they were. Quistis had a sudden urge to resign from her duties here and transfer to the much quieter Trabia Garden in the north. At least over there, she wouldn't be stuck with three hundred five-year-olds and their overbearing parents in an old Centra shelter with a poor, if not dying, cooling system. Oh, and there wouldn't be a Nida to blab about the private affairs of Balamb Garden's most respected leaders over the intercom.

"Testing…testing…" Xu stepped up onto the podium and adjusted the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Balamb Garden".

Silence fell among the crowd. From the stage, Quistis could see Zell and his family running into the quad in a hurry. His twins Jake and Jaden each held a half-eaten hotdog in their hands. The boys looked like they were going to be sick. Quistis rolled her eyes and made a mental note to take the two to the infirmary as soon as the ceremony ends.

"First of all, we would like to thank everyone for attending today's orientation despite the unforeseen circumstances. Please be reassured that we are working overtime to remedy issues with our cooling and piloting systems. To alleviate the inconvenience, we will be providing free shuttle services for connections to the nearest public transportation out of F.H.".

"Today we will introduce you to the history and mission of Balamb Garden as well as that of our elite mercenary unit, SeeD. We will also outline our expectations from Garden students and discuss the various curriculum available." Xu paused. She took a quick peek at Quistis to see if she was ready for her speech. Quistis quickly nodded and took one last look at her notes.

"At the end of the orientation we will be sorting students by their home room instructors. There will be an opportunity for parents and guardians to meet with the instructors to ask questions and to voice your concerns. Refreshments will be made available at the tables near the quad entrance, feel free to make use of them. We ask that you are to please remain in your seats until the ceremony's end. Here to take over the next portion of the orientation is Tri-Gardens' headmistress Quistis Trepe." Xu walked off the podium feeling relieved. She passed by Quistis and gave her a "good luck" look before sitting down next to Rinoa.

"Hey Xu, good job!" Rinoa said cheerfully.

"Thanks Rin. I don't know why I am always so nervous when I go up there. I mean, I've done this for the past ten years."

"Don't worry about it. Squall still stutters when he has to make a speech." Rinoa giggled at the thought.

"Speaking of Squall, where is he?"

"I have no idea. He told me he will meet me here with Storm and Nellie." Rinoa scanned the quad. "Maybe Storm is throwing a fit again."

"Hey Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"…"

"What is it Xu?"

"Do you think…can I talk to you about something after the ceremony?" Xu looked down at her feet.

"Sure, what about?"

"Well… it has to do with Nida…"

"Ooh," Rinoa smiled. "Niiiida…"

"It's serious Rin…" Xu sighed. "Anyway, I'll talk to you about it later. I have to go and check on the new cooling system."

"Thanks for dealing with that Xu. I know it is a pain."

"No worries, just make sure Mr. Commander signs off on the cooling bills." Xu gave Rinoa a quick hug and left with a bounce in her steps.

Quistis saw Xu left the quad. She wondered for a quick second just what Xu and Rinoa were giggling about. _I feel so... distant from my friends. _Quistis' eyes landed upon the crowd and brought her attention to her audience once again. She felt words coming out of her mouth, but she didn't comprehend any of them. Her mind was focused more on something else.

_I hope he'll show up today._ Quistis glanced at the crowd. _I haven't seen him for five years. I wonder if he even knows who I am. It would be nice if his father enrolls him at one of_ _the Gardens. I'll get to be with him more often. But then, why would his father show up anywhere near a Garden?_

"Under circumstances when assistance is required, please ask for any of our many adult supervisors on board." Quistis heard her voice reciting the familiar speech. "Most of them are certified SeeD members led by Captain Zell Dincht." She gestured toward Zell, who was busy punching the air with his sons. He looked embarrassed when the entire audience stared at his strange behavior.

"Um… Hi! If ya need help, just come get me!" Zell waved.

Quistis cleared her throat. "For those of you who are interested in participating in extracurricular activities, Balamb Garden has many to offer. Our most active group is none other than the Card Club Group where members gather daily to challenge each other to a friendly game of Triple Triads. Those with artistic abilities or those who wish to hone their leadership skills may want to join the Garden Festival Committee, headed by committee director and faculty advisor Selphie Kinneas. The Garden Festival remains Balamb Garden's most popular and most important tradition, with a budget of over one million gils every year and sponsorships from Dollet, Timber, and Balamb town. Mrs. Kinneas will definitely appreciate any help on your part." Quistis looked over at Selphie, who was screaming "Whoohoo!" at the mention of the Garden Festival. Quistis shook her head slightly. "With that said, there are a few things to keep in mind as we begin the new academic year. The basement is off-limits to anyone who is not a SeeD of rank twenty-five or above. No one is to go up to the third floor at anytime without permission. If you must meet with Balamb Garden's commander or with me for whatever reason, please request permission and obtain a hall pass from one of the adult supervisors or Garden Faculty."

Faintly, Quistis could make out the shape of Squall at the quad entrance. "The year-round schedule and dorm assignments will be posted by the second floor classrooms. Please take time to review the Student Code via any of the classroom and library terminals. To wrap up our ceremony today, here are a few closing remarks from Balamb Garden's Chief Commander Squall Leonhart. Thank you for your patience."

Squall frowned. He stepped up onto the stage and handed his daughter over to Rinoa. Storm sat down next to his mother, eagerly looking at the children sitting below him.

Squall stepped up to the podium. "I would like to thank you all for joining us today even under such conditions." He paused. "Many of you came with grand hopes and dreams for the future. I wish I can guarantee that future to all of you, but unfortunately I cannot." He surveyed the crowd. Their eyes were on him, absorbing the image of the man who had saved the world from the evil sorceress.

"Your success at Garden will depend entirely on you. The key is hard work and devotion to Garden's principles".

"'Garden's principles'? Like what? Follow orders and never question authority?" A voice thundered across the quad. "Careful kids, this could be a breeding ground for mindless zombies".

The crowd turned to see the source of the commotion. Their eyes focused on a tall man standing by the gates. He crossed his arms and smirked. His green eyes on Squall, laying down a challenge.

Quistis felt her heart skip a beat. _Is that him?_ Her eyes glued onto the little boy standing beside the man. "Kai…"

"It's been _awhile_..." Irvine whistled. Selphie found herself suddenly anxious.

Seifer Almasy, who had not been seen for the majority of the last decade, strolled toward the stage.

"Seifer..." Quistis heard her voice quiver.

He dragged forward the boy who was following in haste, and pushed him in front of Quistis. The little boy performed the Academy salute. "I am pleased to meet you, mom."

Quistis was speechless. She looked at the boy numbly, then switched her gaze toward Seifer.

Seifer nodded. He whispered something to the boy, then turned to leave.

"Dad, don't..." His son whispered. His hands held onto Seifer's.

Seifer slapped the boy heavily on the cheek. "Man among men Kai, like you've promised". Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, but he did not make a sound.

Quistis died a little inside.

"Violence is strictly forbidden inside Balamb Garden." Squall said coldly. "Thought you would've known that by now".

"I do whatever I want here. Thought you would've known _that_ by now." Seifer smirked.

"You are not welcomed here." Squall said, his eyes never leaving Seifer's.

Irvine's gaze swept the quad until it met Zell's. The two exchanged a knowing nod. If anything should happen, they would react quickly as a two-man team.

"I am here as a parent of a new Garden student, you got a problem with that?" Seifer said. "You can't push away a paying customer. After all, we are what kept this broke-down junkyard running after all these years."

"If you are here for the Entrance Ceremony, we would request that you are to remain seated until the ceremony is over."

"Yeah of course, mister _Commander_." Seifer took one long and hard look at his son and headed toward the gates.

"Wait…" Quistis spoke up suddenly, but Seifer never turned back.

Irvine gave Selphie a quick wink and quietly followed Seifer out the door.

"Whatever." Squall murmured. "As I was saying. Your future is in your hands. I wish you the best during your time here in Balamb Garden. Do not hesitate to ask for help. Congratulations and thank you for your time. You are dismissed." The SeeDs standing guard below saluted their commander as Squall stepped away from the podium.

"Good job." Rinoa smiled.

Squall frowned. He stole a quick glance at Quistis.

"I never thought I'd see him again. Do you think he came back to…" Rinoa whispered.

"Seifer's not here to pick a fight. He's unruly, but not evil".

"I thought you hated him."

"…"

"Don't you think we should get that boy to the infirmary? He was hit pretty hard on the face."

"Let's first make sure the Headmistress is all right. Here, let me hold Nellie."

"Guess this is reward for that speech." Rinoa smiled while handing her daughter over.

"She's my angel." Squall held Nellie in his arm and walked over to Quistis.

Rinoa looked at her son, who sat deep in thought, staring at the new boy Seifer had just dropped off.

"Storm?"

"Yeah mama?" Storm awoke from his daze.

"Could you get that little boy to come up here?"

"Okay."

"Thanks honey."

Storm walked off the stage. Rinoa moved over to Quistis and Squall to join in their conversation. Quistis was sniffling.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know him at all." Quistis spoke in almost a whisper.

Squall frowned. Emotional women always gave him such a headache. He never knew what to say to them. It seemed like anything that he wanted to say would always end up making things worse. Sometimes, it seemed better to just not say anything at all.

Nellie, sitting in Squall's lap, watched Quistis quietly. "Auntie Quisty." She said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Quistis wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Nellie held out her stuffed moogle. "No cryin'."

Quistis took the stuffed toy and forced a smile. "Thank you Nellie".

"Time to get her yet another moogle." Rinoa said. "She just keeps on giving them away."

"That's my angel." Squall kissed Nellie on the head.

"Come on Quisty. Nellie even gave you her precious moogle doll. Maybe you shouldn't be upset anymore." Rinoa put an arm around Quistis's shoulders. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Being a mother is instinctive. You can spend time getting to know him. I'm sure he'll appreciate that".

Quistis nodded and dried her tears. "Thanks Rin."

"Oh no, thank Nellie. She has the power to make everything right, according to Commander Leonhart." Rinoa laughed. Squall winced.

"What?" Rinoa stepped away from her husband. "Anyway we should make sure Kai is okay... I can't believe Seifer was so mean to him!"

Storm brought the boy up to Quistis.

"Kai?"

"Yes, mom?"

"You can call me mommy. Your dad is not here now, he won't hurt you again." Quistis lovingly rubbed her son's swollen cheek.

"Yes, mom."

Quistis sighed. She hugged her son closely. Kai's tiny body became rigid at this strange gesture.

"Kai, let's go to the infirmary and to get something for your cheek. Then we'll go get some hotdogs from the cafeteria okay?" Quistis asked softly.

"Yes, mom."

Quistis stood up to leave. "Oh yeah," Quistis walked up to Nellie. "Here's your moogle back Nellie, thanks for letting me borrow it."

Nellie struggled to get out of Squall's lap. "No, Auntie keep moogo."

"But it's yours Nellie, I can't keep it." Quistis handed the moogle back.

Nellie took the doll and walked up to Kai. "Yoo keep moogo so mama no cryin'." She handed the toy to him.

Kai looked at the moogle in front of him then looked into Nellie's eyes. He blushed.

Rinoa laughed. "Take it Kai, Nellie's not gonna give up until she gives this one away to somebody."

Kai hesitated. He looked up at his mother. Quistis smiled. "Go ahead".

He took the stuffed toy. Not knowing what to do with it, he strapped it onto his belt.

Nellie smiled. Kai felt heat on his face.

"Th…Thank you, mi..miss Leonhart".

Nellie's eyes widened, wondering who he was referring to.

"He meant you angel." Squall explained.

Nellie nodded. She looked at Kai and patted her chest with her hand. "Nellie. Mah name Nellie."

"Yes, miss Leonha…"

"Nellie!" Nellie shouted.

"Yes, miss Nellie…"

Nellie frowned. "Wa'eva."

Rinoa laughed at the exchange. "Come on, Nellie. Let's go get some hotdogs. Say bye bye to Kai."

"Bai bai Kai." Nellie waved and held out her arms at Squall, waiting to be picked up again.

"Bye, mi…" Kai looked down onto the ground once again. "Nellie."

* * *

A/N: Square-Enix Co. Ltd. owns all the characters, locations, objects, etc. related to Final Fantasy VIII. I own rights to my original characters Storm, Nellie, Jake, Jaden, Kai, and the moogle dolls. FYI, the Entrance Ceremony took place in April, per Japan's school calendar. This was stated in B-Garden's tutorial screens in-game.

Postera crescam laude is Latin for "We grow in the esteem of future generations". Pretty fitting for a chapter introducing the kids. Xu is back from Nida-whacking and into her kick-butt SeeD officer self! Honestly, Xu and Nida are two of my favorite minor characters in the game and I am glad to have the opportunity to breathe life into them. Seifer also makes an appearance here. I enjoy writing Mr. Almasy, and you will see more of him as the story progresses, especially throughout Part II. Please look forward to it! Thank you for reading, and see you in Chapter 3!


	3. 03 Bonum Commune Communitatis

**Mugen ~ ****無限 ****~ Part I**

**Chapter 3 – Bonum Commune Communitatis**

"Oh! Don't you have those pretty little white flowers? Or were they beige? Off-white? Nah, I think it's more like ivory. You know those flowers that white cat likes to roll around in inside that shop with the old lady… Huh? The flowers are not for sale? Hmm… how about the cat?"

There was a click on the other end.

"Hello? Helloooooo?"

"They still hate you huh?" A dark-skinned man in a white Esthari robe shook his head as he stepped inside the President's Office. He placed a thick stack of discs on the desk.

"Call them for me, Kiros. Pleeeeaaaseeee."

"Laguna, you really need to start acting your age." Kiros touched a corner of the holographic screen in front of him and called up a file. "Here is the tentative guest list. There is an invitation written out for every major political leader and business tycoon from every city in the world. A special commendation letter is typed up and ready to be sent to Mayor Dobe of Fisherman's Horizon along with the invitation. It summarizes our appreciation for the citizens of F.H., recognizes their efforts while they were in Esthar, commends them on their superb work while repairing the lifts, et cetera… We need F.H. on our side".

"How about Squall? He's gotta come! I mean, it's important! I think he'll be mad at me if I don't invite him. I want to see Stormy and Nellie. I haven't seen them in forever! I wonder if Stormy pulled that prank on Squall like I told him to…"

"…."

"Ward says you should sign and encrypt the invitations. We need to send them off today." Kiros translated.

"But there're so many…" Laguna scratched his head. "How about you do it Kiros and I'll supervise?"

"Is there a problem, Uncle Laguna?" The doors to Laguna's presidential office opened slightly.

"Oh, hi Elle!" Laguna waved. "Come in, come in!"

Ellone stepped into the room and examined the guest list.

"Do we really need to invite that many people, Uncle Laguna?"

"Yeah Kiros, do we really need to invite that many people?" Laguna pointed at the screen. "I don't even know who half of these people are!"

"It is for the well-being of Esthar, _President_ Loire." Kiros turned off the screen. "The other countries are waiting for us to show them where our loyalty lies. This banquet will serve to proclaim our neutrality in global political affairs. Trust me, Laguna. Staying neutral is the only way to retain peace in our nation."

"Well, all right." Laguna scratched his head again. _I don't get it, but if Kiros says it's good then it must be._

"..." Ward eyed his dark-skinned friend. Kiros nodded knowingly.

"Since you will probably forget about it, I think we will go ahead and have your signature digitally brushed onto the invitations." Kiros gathered the gold-rimmed crystal discs and left the office with Ward following behind. "Until next time Miss Ellone".

"See you later Uncle Kiros, Uncle Ward," Ellone waved.

"Sooooo Elle, are you excited?" Laguna smiled.

"Yes of course, Uncle Laguna." Ellone sat down on one of the hover chairs.

"I was trying to get the folks back in Winhill to deliver the flowers for the banquet." Laguna pouted. "But they wouldn't take me seriously".

"We can get the flowers elsewhere." Ellone smiled at Laguna's comical expression.

"Yeah but it just won't be the same. I want Raine's flowers at your wedding, Elle. It'll be like she is there watching the whole thing."

"I feel like she watches over me everyday." Ellone put her hand on Laguna's arm.

"Yeah, I feel the same."

The two paused for a moment, tasting nostalgia at the memory of the woman who have given them a second chance in life.

"Uncle Laguna?"

"Yeah, Elle?"

"Is Squall coming?"

"I sure hope so. I told Kiros to send an invite to Balamb. Maybe I should go there myself, I still haven't tried their famous Balamb fish! I actually have the money to stay in hotels now!" Laguna patted his chest proudly.

"Maybe we can have the caterer serve that dish during the banquet." Ellone suggested.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that? Maybe some of that… uh… Miss Moogle's cake I've been hearing about too!"

"And hotdogs." Ellone added.

"Definitely! The kids would love it. Oh Elle my plan is brilliant! I can't wait!"

Ellone smiled. It always makes her happy to see Laguna so excited.

"I can't believe you're gonna get married already, Elle." Laguna sighed. "You're all grown up."

"I'll always be your Elle, Uncle Laguna." Ellone stood up from her seat and hugged Laguna tightly.

"You'll always be my Little Elle." Laguna held Ellone closely.

Laguna closed his eyes. Images of the happier days with Raine and Ellone flashed across the darkness.

_If only time can stand still, and let me treasure this moment forever. _Laguna sighed.

_Raine, I wish you are here..._

_

* * *

_

Rinoa walked quietly into the infirmary. She wanted to check in with Dr. Kadowaki about seasickness remedies for the new students. As the Garden Commander's wife, Rinoa's job largely consisted of figuring out the fine details of internal operations, making sure everyone had what they needed.

She waited in the lobby while Dr. Kadowaki counted her stock. In the other room, the Dincht twins threw up mercilessly into buckets while their mother shouted something horrible into her mobile phone. _Zell is in big trouble_, Rinoa shook her head.

Quistis and Kai walked out from behind a curtain, the boy held an ice pack to his face. Quistis seemed more cheerful than she was earlier. Her right arm wrapped around her son's shoulders. Rinoa waved, feeling thankful that Quistis was feeling better.

"Hey Rin."

"Hey Quisty. How's Kai?"

"Much better, just need to ice it for awhile. We're heading to the cafeteria to grab some lunch."

"That's good to hear." Rinoa smiled in relief. It was heartbreaking to watch Seifer raising a hand on this innocent boy. "Better hurry up Quisty. The hotdogs are almost gone and Zell is hogging the line."

"Ah... and with his poor boys here... Zell will never change." Quistis said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Rinoa giggled. She bent down slightly so she could take a better look at the young boy who was clinging tightly to Quistis's skirt.

"Does it still hurt?" Rinoa looked into Kai's big green eyes. She had not seen this child since the day he was born five years ago. Almost immediately afterward he was taken by his father and disappeared without a trace. The boy was tall for his age; his limbs too long for his Garden uniform. His golden hair was combed back. His posture perfect. _This boy is too tense, _Rinoa thought.

"No, Mrs. Leonhart." Kai replied politely.

Rinoa smiled and tousled his head. "Hurry and go to the cafeteria! You can sit with Storm and Nellie if you'd like. Storm is your age and Nellie's only two years younger. I'm sure you three will have a great time together."

"Yes, ma'am." Kai stared at his shoes. His fingers squeezed tightly on the stuffed moogle dangling from his belt.

"You're way too polite to be Seifer Almasy's son." Rinoa laughed.

Taking it as a compliment, Quistis smiled. "Let's go Kai, your uncle Zell is merciless when it comes to hotdogs."

Rinoa watched as the two left the Infirmary. She was happy for their reunion. She hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her at night. _Quisty looks so serene and content_, Rinoa thought,_ the power of uncertain yet instinctive motherly love._

She picked up the inventory list from the doctor and followed Quistis and Kai a great distance behind. She wanted to give them some much-needed alone time. Quistis never divulged the reason for Kai's absence. Rinoa did not ask, and neither did any of their comrades, as they had agreed that it was a private matter between Quistis and Seifer. Rinoa couldn't help but wondered why Quistis willingly gave up her son for the past five years even though she very apparently lived in misery because of it.

"Hey Rin!"

Rinoa looked up and saw Xu running in her direction.

"Hey Xu! How goes the repairs?"

"The F.H. Techs are working on it. They are forging their own parts from scrap so it is taking longer than expected, but they should be done by the time we need to move out" Xu reported.

"Great! So..." Rinoa grinned mischievously. "About Nida..."

Xu had been dating Nida for a few years, and Rinoa was Xu's closest confidant. Rinoa secretly hoped to hear news of an engagement.

"Ah yes! Um..." Xu paused.

"How is Nida?" Rinoa tried to open the conversation.

"He's not good. Well I guess physically he's good. Er... he's good as far as _he_ knows..." Xu sounded slightly irritated.

"Now I'm confused. What's going on with Nida?" Rinoa sensed a bit of hesitation in Xu's voice.

"Well the thing is," Xu looked embarrassed. "He's about to be demoted, and he isn't even aware of it!"

"Why is he being demoted?" Rinoa was curious. Although seemingly lazy and hardly stood out from other Garden and SeeD cadets, Nida was valued as Garden's main and only pilot. He was the last person Rinoa would expect to receive a demotion.

"Because that idiot missed all the deadlines for his re-certification exams!" Xu was visibly upset. "I've reminded him about a billion times and it all just goes into one ear and out the other. Since he has no active field duties as a SeeD, the only way for him to retain his title is via written exams or a senior thesis."

"I can't picture Nida writing a thesis." Rinoa laughed.

"Neither can I! Anyway, I was wondering if it is possible for you to ask Squall to approve an extension for him...?" Xu held onto Rinoa's arm.

"I can try, although I am not sure if this is in Squall's control. The rules were setup by the Kramers and the Shumi investors." Rinoa replied uncertainly.

"As long as you try. Thanks for your help Rin!" Xu smiled.

"I will do my best! I would hate for Nida to lose his wedding fund..."

Xu blushed as she pulled Rinoa with her down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Once again, Square-Enix Co. Ltd. owns everything in Final Fantasy VIII. I retain rights to my original characters and this storyline, and Dr. Kadowaki's uber seasickness meds.

Latin Lesson of the Chapter: Bonum commune communitatis is "Common good of the community". This of course refers to Laguna's scene. I love Laguna, but I have the hardest time writing him. He dwells on that thin line between being an innocent wanderer of life, and an idiotic leader kept in office by pure luck. I tend to write from the kid within his heart, as it makes Laguna all the more endearing. Though I often had to remind myself that he can be a brilliant leader when need be, with the ability to come up with insane but feasible plans.

Thanks for staying with me thus far! Onto Chapter 4!


End file.
